1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer key, more particularly to a computer key which can function as two different keys.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable computers which have a keyboard that incorporates a cursor pointing device, such as a trackball or a micro-joystick, are known in the art. Since each of the keys of the keyboard serves a particular purpose, it would be inadvisable to remove some of the computer keys so as to accommodate the cursor pointing device. Instead, the size of the computer keys is usually reduced so that a space can be allotted for;the cursor pointing device. However, the size of the computer keys should not be made too small. Otherwise, operation of the computer keyboard could not be conveniently performed.